


Бабочки

by NightBat



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Пестрым золотом сверкают бабочки, неся веселье,Оставляя след безумья на спокойных городах.Родились они из смеха тех людей, что захотелиВ мир счастливый окунуться и забыть про вечный страх.





	Бабочки

Пестрым золотом сверкают бабочки, неся веселье,  
Оставляя след безумья на спокойных городах.  
Родились они из смеха тех людей, что захотели  
В мир счастливый окунуться и забыть про вечный страх.

Осыпается наркотик, как пыльца, с их светлой стайки,  
Заставляя больше смертных приходить на Острова.  
Лорд Безумья веселится, хочет с жизни сделать кальку,  
Но добавить ярких красок и в сюжет вписать слова.

Завлекая за собою длинный хвост из посвященных,  
Тихо бабочки порхают, возвращаясь в план родной.  
И идут за ними много смертных, жизнью огорченных,  
Что спешат к безумных миру, убегая за мечтой.


End file.
